1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus, particularly relates to an optical disk apparatus having a skew adjusting mechanism of a main chassis and a sub-chassis, which store an optical pickup mechanism and a disk motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently miniaturization and high performance are required for the optical disk apparatus as a whole while the apparatus is becoming widespread. Therefore, mechanically high accuracy is also required in a structure of the optical disk apparatus. For example, compatibility between the miniaturization and the high accuracy are desired in the skew adjusting mechanism of the main chassis and the sub-chassis, which store the optical pickup mechanism and the disk motor.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-60323, there is disclosed a skew adjusting mechanism between a main chassis and a sub-chassis in which the skew adjustment is performed with reference to a rotational axis in a tangential direction and a rotational axis in a radial direction. However, the skew adjustment is performed in the structure in which the rotational axis in the tangential direction is parallel to a spot trajectory of the optical pickup which is the reference of an error, while the spot trajectory of the optical pickup and the rotational axis in the tangential direction are located far away from the spot trajectory of the optical pickup which is the reference of the error. Accordingly, there is a problem that structural balance is bad, a change in height of the optical pickup is increased during the adjustment, and the error is easily generated.
That is, in the skew adjusting mechanism between the main chassis and the sub-chassis in the conventional apparatus, the spot trajectory of the optical pickup and the rotational axis in the tangential direction are located far away from the spot trajectory of the optical pickup which is the reference of the error. Therefore, there is the problem that the structural balance is bad, a stroke of a head actuator is increased during the adjustment, the balance between the right and left sides is bad relative to the spot trajectory, and the error is easily generated.